marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
David Angar
|gender = Male |affiliation = Slicing Talons |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''One of Us'' |actor = Jeff Daniel Phillips |status = In Custody}} David Alan Angar is one of the gifted individuals from the Index assembled by Calvin Zabo to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography Cancer Treatment David Angar was diagnosed with throat cancer, and he decided to undergo an experimental cancer treatment, which involved exposure to experimental energy blasts. The treatment shrunk the tumors, but left him with a voice that triggers the central nervous system and induces immediate catatonia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Imprisonment and Release David Angar was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. after his powers that he gained from the experimental cancer treatment became too uncontrollable; he was taken to Brynmore Psychiatric Facility and locked in the underground part of the prison. He was forced to wear a special mask which stopped him from opening his mouth. He was broken out by Calvin Zabo and the Slicing Talons, who had banded together to fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. He joined the team of super-powered individuals including Karla Faye Gideon, Wendell Levi and Francis Noche. He joined them in a diner where he drank soup through a straw as he was still wearing his face mask. Zabo explained his reasons for putting together the team, which was because S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken his daughter; Angar and the team were moved by sympathy and agreed to follow Zabo in his quest. Attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. The team arrived at a high school in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. Levi and Gideon helped remove Angar's muzzle; feeling the sensation of his mouth being free once again, Angar tried to speak, but Calvin Zabo convinced him to wait until he was back outside. Angar stepped outside, where a group of high school students were training. They began taking pictures of Angar as he walked across the football field. Angar opened his mouth and screamed, causing all of the students to collapse and the birds to rain down from the sky. Phil Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., later arrived seeking to stop Zabo and the Slicing Talons. Angar took position nearby and was handed the microphone by Zabo. However before the fight could begin, a mysterious man appeared and teleported Zabo away from the area. Before Angar could use his sonic scream to knock out the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, he was hit by Coulson and knocked out. Powers *'Sonic Scream': David Angar's voice triggers the central nervous system, which induces immediate catatonia in any individual in his surrounding area with the slightest whisper, capable of incapacitating a whole football team and causing birds to drop from the sky dead. Relationships Allies *Slicing Talons **Calvin Zabo - Leader **Francis Noche **Wendell Levi **Karla Faye Gideon Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson Trivia *In the comics, David Angar is known as Angar the Screamer. He received his power from Moondragon, the daughter of Drax the Destroyer to help her in her fight against Thanos, but ultimately became a villain who has fought Daredevil and Iron Fist. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Index Category:Slicing Talons Members Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Individuals